


The Blood Shared Between Us

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)



Series: The Blood Shared Between Us [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood Magic, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Everyone fucks each other, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forgive me for I have sinned, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Fucking, Gay Sex, Group Marriage, Group Sex, Heavy BDSM, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Male Lactation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Mating Rituals, McCall Pack, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Non Canonical Immortal, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Building, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Pack Politics, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski, Protective Pack, Protective Scott, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, References to Canon, Rewrite, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, Teen Pregnancy, The Hale Pack - Freeform, True Alpha, True Love, True Mates, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Weird Plot Shit, Werewolf Allison Argent, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Pack, all for pack whoring, everyone loves to fuck, sinning and winning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30
Summary: *Not Canon/Complete Divergence Alternate Universe type Fic* Scott/Stiles/Lydia/Allison mate/pairing kinky fuckery. For reference, I would say, this is like beginning in the middle of season one, but it's not going to follow the show's plotline, and it will be pretty much an original rewrite of how I'd want it to go. Derek's got his own kinky pack. Allison doesn't die. No one dies. Immortality plays a factor. New situations that aren't plot or canon related. Original Interpretation. Male Preg/Gay Character Sex. F/F sex. Basically, everyone fucks each other. Complete poly kinky fuckery with romance factor somewhere in there. Not fluff but not NOT fluff either. And also for reference, the wolves and Argents have called some sort of truce agreement. So, no fighting between them. Lovefest. Fuckfest. Welcome to the show.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Allison Argent/Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Derek Hale, Derek Hale & Derek Hale's Pack, Derek Hale/Erica Reyes, Derek Hale/Malia Tate, Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Lydia Martin/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & The Pack, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack, Stiles Stilinski/Everyone
Series: The Blood Shared Between Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096043
Kudos: 29





	1. The Blood Shared Between Us Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, for starters, sorry not sorry. Those of you who are completely looking for canon compliant can leave now. Lol I do my own thing and I do it well. Like I said, Canon Divergence/Complete Overhaul/Rewrite/Original Plotline but using Canon characters and scene setting of the show. I like to play with other people's toys in my own way. Lots of kinky fuckery. If that's why you're here, then welcome. Enjoy. This story's beginning kinda starts in the middle of Season One if we're gonna go with like show reference points. Scott's been bitten and turned. Argents in this story are not a problem, in fact they play a key role. Hales are still Derek and Peter. Malia will show up eventually in there somewhere. Hale fire still happened. yes, Derek is still a grumpy old man. Sorry not sorry for killing off the rest of the Hales and keeping them dead except for Derek and Peter. Lol So, like I said, Scott's turned. In my story he's automatically an Alpha by nature. He hasn't built a pack yet, Stiles will be bitten and turned into pack/mate first. Then, Allison and Lydia will both follow. And that will be the main pack. Derek has his own little kinky pack to play with. At some point I might let them play with each other in a big group fuck fest, but who knows. Allison and Lydia are already pre established as best friends. Allison is not a new girl. She's been there all along. Etc. Etc. Well, then. Let the games begin.

The Blood Shared Between Us Chapter 1

It was a typical Thursday for Scott McCall in Beacon Hills so far. 

Stiles had just picked him up for school that was going to start in about twenty minutes, and they were currently riding in Stiles jeep listening to some random song on the radio.

Stiles was nodding his head along with the beat of the music and tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as Scott stared blankly out of the passenger side window. 

Since getting bitten by a werewolf earlier that year, his life had changed in leaps and bounds and he knew that eventually it would have to change even more.

Peter Hale, of the Hale family, had been the one who had bitten him, wanting to form a pack that he had been missing for years.

But instead of accepting Peter’s invitation into his pack, they both discovered what Scott’s true destiny was.

Scott was destined to be the Alpha of his own pack.

His eyes already were the bright red that signified an Alpha. 

As it hadn’t been that long since he had been turned, he still was grasping complete control over his newfound abilities, and new instincts.

Which was what was currently bothering him as he stared out at the large wooded forest that ran along the road on the way to the local high school.

Both Peter and Scott had been surprised at the discovery of Scott’s Alpha status. 

Peter had told him that he had never known of an Alpha that was not technically born a wolf and an Alpha at the same time, and yet here he was, full blooded Alpha wolf without even having to have been born that way. 

Peter had called it a peculiar twist of fate, and obviously a sign of what was to come for his destiny. 

The older wolf had instead decided to co Alpha a new pack that he would form with Derek Hale, a younger natural born Alpha wolf that was in fact, the only other living member of the long gone Hale family. 

Both Peter and Derek had met with Scott on several occasions, teaching him of how to be an Alpha and how to trust his instincts. 

Stiles had since become aware of what was happening, and had finally been filled in on everything that had happened since Scott had been bitten. 

Stiles surprisingly accepted his best friend’s new furry status without any type of hesitation. 

Scott’s upturned slightly in a small smile, knowing that that was a sign of a true best friend. 

He had known Stiles since they were little.

They were inseparable. 

He loved Stiles, as a friend and perhaps more if he was being honest.

Which was why, the final words that Peter and Derek had told him, about his newfound Alpha status were bothering him the most, right at that moment, where he was stuck in a car with Stiles’ familiar scent wrapping around him like a warm blanket. 

He shifted slightly in his seat, hoping and praying that Stiles wouldn’t notice the bulge that was growing larger by the second straining against his jeans.

Stiles glanced over at him, and wondered to himself if Scott was having a wolfish type moment or if it was something else.

He could tell that something was bothering his friend and he knew wouldn’t be able to rest until he found out what it was. 

Sighing, he knew that this conversation would take awhile and it would take great lengths for Scott to actually talk to him about it, seeing as how he was still rather sensitive about the whole wolfboy thing.

Stiles pulled off to the side of the road, a little ways down from the parking lot of the high school and sat back knowing that Scott was either going to take this well, or he was going to be his next snack. 

Either way, he needed to know. 

Scott’s brows furrowed in confusion as he looked over at Stiles whose brown eyes were assessing his every move. 

“What’s going on? What are we doing? We’re going to be late for school.” 

Stiles nodded and shrugged before unbuckling himself from his seatbelt and turning towards Scott with a determined expression. 

“Yeah. I know. We’re gonna be a little late. Look, Scottie, I know that something’s been up with you for a while. You can’t hide things from me. I know I’m not a wolf, but I do know you better than anyone else. Please….Just let me know what’s going on, so I can help you.”

Scott looked taken aback by Stiles’ words and looked down at his lap, clearly embarrassed that he had been hiding things for a long time from his friend. 

“Scott. You know me. You know you can tell me anything. I’m never going to abandon you.” Stiles said quietly as he took a deep breath and boldly reached over and took Scott’s hand in his own and squeezed it tightly making Scott look up in shock with wide eyes. 

Stiles licked his lips, and met his friend’s eyes. “I…Know that you didn’t know this. But, Scott….I’ve wanted…To not just be your friend, for a really long time. I see you in a way…That others don’t.” 

Scott blushed hard but ended up squeezing Stiles’ hand back making the boy smile and lean in closer, knowing that he too, felt the same.

“I’ve wanted you, Scott. Since forever. And I think…You want me too.”

Scott felt his cock twitch hard at Stiles’ words and began to breathe heavily, every breath bringing him closer and closer to where Stiles’ lips were waiting to meet his own.

It was then that the instinct took over.

Unbuckling himself from the constraints of his seatbelt, he leaned over and grabbed the back of Stiles’ head and roughly pulled him into a deep kiss.

Stiles yelped in surprise but groaned at the feeling of Scott’s lips against his own. 

Scott didn’t just want Stiles.

He wanted to claim him. 

He had a strong need to make him his, forever in every sense of the word.

After a couple of rough kisses and roving hand explorations, he pulled back and met Stiles eyes with his own now completely Alpha red ones. 

His fangs had appeared, and he panted out his words, making sure that Stiles would know exactly what he wanted. 

“Stiles. Please….Let me…Claim you. I want you. Forever. Please…Just let me…”

It was then that Stiles tilted his head to the side in a cute puppy like manner and smiled tenderly at the Alpha that sat beside him. 

“I know. I feel it too. The pull. It’s call the mating bond. I’m your mate. Or one of them, anyways. Alphas I found out can have multiple. Kind of like your own kinky wolfed out harem.”

Scott knew he wouldn’t last much longer if he didn’t take Stiles for himself.

“Stiles, will you let me turn you? Will you be my mate, and part of my pack?” He asked as his voice became husky and low. 

Stiles’ eyes closed in pure ecstasy at Scott’s words. 

The pull of his Alpha mate was so strong, he knew he would never be able to deny him the claiming of one of his mates.

He nodded quickly and before he even opened his eyes, Scott was on top of him, straddling his waist in the driver’s seat, pulling and tugging at Stiles’ clothes, wanting to release him from their confines.

Stiles moaned as Scott ridded them both of their shirts, and then their pants, and finally, both of their boxers. 

Scott’s hands rubbed up and down Stiles’ firm chest and he fingered his erect nipples, before trailing down to his length, where he grasped it tightly and began to stroke him in the palm of his hand. 

Stiles threw his head back and moaned loudly, curses slipping from his thin lips letting Scott know exactly how he felt at his Alpha’s mercy.

Stiles reached out wanting to take Scott’s cock in his own hands, but pulled back when Scott gave a harsh growl and squeezed his cock harder making precum squirt out of it’s enlarged tip. 

“Not today, mate. Today I mark you. Later, I will fill you, and make you completely mine.” Scott growled as Stiles nodded with a dazed expression.

It all happened so fast.

One minute, they were kissing, the next minute Scott had tilted Stiles head the side and then it happened.

Scott bit down into Stiles’ neck, officially giving him the bite that mark and claim him not only as pack, but as his mate. 

Stiles yelped from the pain but held as still as he could as Scott fed on his sweet blood. 

Then, he abruptly pulled back, and Stiles winced at the pain of the bite mark that was now on the side of his neck.

He was bleeding pretty bad and knew it wouldn’t be long before he would pass out from blood loss. 

He knew that now he had been bitten, he wouldn’t die from the blood loss, but that it would probably knock him out for the rest of the day. 

His vision blurred as he watched Scott, take one of his clawed nails, and make a long slit in his wrist before offering it to him. 

“Take it Stiles. Make it official. Make yourself, mine.”

Stiles knew what he had to do, but he felt himself fading fast. 

Gently taking Scott’s wrist, he shakily lapped at the blood that trickled down and took as much as he could, before his vision went dark and he fell into a dreamless sleep. 

Scott caught his exhausted mate in his arms, and held him in a tight embrace knowing that this was a lot for Stiles to go through in one day. 

Carefully, he laid Stiles out in the backseat of the jeep, and got back into the drivers seat. 

They weren’t going to be going to school today. 

But he knew a place where Stiles would be able to recover in peace and quiet.

Pulling off the side of the road, he reversed and began the journey towards Peter and Derek’s new pack lair that they had recently established.

His cock throbbed hard in his lap, still erect and wet with need as the taste of his mate’s blood and flesh on his lips excited him to no end. 

He had marked and mated the first member of his pack.

He wondered if there were others, other mates that he had yet to know about or meet.

A small smile graced his lips as he turned off towards the abandoned train station where Peter and Derek planned to house their pack.

He knew one thing for sure.

He would welcome each and every one of his pack, and his mates especially, in the special way, each deserved.

As he pulled into the dirt lot that remained outside of the train station, he glanced back at Stiles whose neck had stopped bleeding for the most part, yet still trickled slightly as he lay unconscious and naked before him.

And that was when he knew, that this was just the beginning. 

The beginning of their forever.


	2. The Blood Shared Between Us Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the last chapter was a solid start at least. This chapter, there will be a time jump to I think at least like the end of the month, the day of Stiles first experiencing a full moon as a wolf. It'll make things go faster, easier etc. And sexier. So be prepared lol. And also, after fully getting done writing this chapter, I can say I feel like it turned out way more awkward/shitshowy than I intended it to be. I fully expect at some point I'll go back and rewrite it. But for now, that's what my tired brain came up with, and that's what it'll be for now. Here's to hoping it won't be a shitshow from here on out. Lol

The Blood Shared Between Us Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since Scott first turned Stiles and it definitely been a learning curve and full on adjustment for them both. 

Not only as pack mates, but mates in general. 

Scott and Stiles had become inseparable since Stiles turned and their need and instinct to be together and mate was stronger than anything either of them had ever experienced.

Scott had been sleeping over at Stiles’ house on a regular basis, and although they had casually fooled around with one another, they had yet to consummate their mating bond entirely.

When they had revealed the situation to Peter and Derek, they both had advised that the most ideal time to do so, would be during Stiles’ first full moon, or in this instance, their mating moon.

Scott had asked about whether Peter or Derek suspected if he had more than one mate like Stiles had suggested, but neither really gave a solid answer.

Peter had alluded to the fact that yes, there may be more.

And Derek had also said in no uncertain terms, that Scott and Stiles would have to find them before or of the day of the full moon, their pack’s mating moon, to consummate and solidify them all as mates under one true Alpha, or else they ran the risk of not finding them at all due to complications that were even unknown to both Derek and Peter. 

So, as the boys casually swaggered into the crowded hallways of the high school, arriving slightly before the first bell rang, they knew that they were on a mission. 

The mating moon was that night and if they were going to discover if they had more than just each other as mates, it had to be during that day. 

Both their wolfish gazes glossed over each and every female and male student who had the potential of being their mates. 

But it was only when a distinct, very ripe, potent smell reached Scott’s nose that made him turn directly towards it’s fresh source. 

It was the smell of blood, but an extremely potent, fresh type of a female and it drew him in like the predator he knew he was. 

Stiles seemed to pick up the same scent as he too followed quickly after Scott, and both ignored the bell as it rang, and the hallways finally emptied.

Turning a sharp corner down one of the halls, Scott stopped both of them as they watched two girls, around their age that they knew all too well enter the girl’s bathroom.

Stiles tilted his head to the side and sniffed, confused at what was happening.

Scott shook his head and smiled as his eyes began to flash red with need. 

“They just got their periods.” He said simply as Stiles’ eyes widened for a fraction of a second and then narrowed before he started to move towards the entrance of the girl’s bathroom. 

“Stiles, we can’t just go in there.” Scott growled as Stiles seemed to ignore him as he got closer and closer.

Scott rolled his eyes knowing that an Alpha order was going to the be the only thing stopping him from pouncing on the two girls without any type of warning.

“Stiles, stop right now.” He ordered, as Stiles let out a small whimper and ducked his head before displaying his neck in submission to his Alpha mate. 

Scott nodded and smiled, relieved that it had worked before something awkward happened. 

He knew it was going to be awkward to approach the girls just as it was.

Seeing as how he and Stiles had been crushing after both of them since the fourth grade.

Lydia Martin and Alison Argent apparently were their other mates.

The only ones that matched the same scent that drew them in, in such a way that no one else could.

Scott could hear Stiles’ heart thump excitedly in his chest as arousal became evident between both of them.

The longing for their other mates had them almost in a frenzy, but as Alpha, Scott knew he had to make this as easy and as safe for all of them as possible.

He had to put a hand on Stiles’ chest physically, to hold him in place as they listened to the sounds of the girl’s chattering away in the bathroom. 

The only reason he had any more control over his feelings towards the females was because he was Alpha, and Stiles technically was his Beta.

More power, equaled more control in these types of scenarios.

And right he was very, very thankful for the little bit of self-control he was about to display. 

He wouldn’t be able to tell the girl’s status’s in the pack order until they were bitten, and mated.

But he was pretty sure, that Alison would be his Alpha mate, and that Lydia would be Stiles’ own Beta mate.

But that together, they would all have access to each other, to mate in any way they saw fit. 

Essentially it boiled down to their instincts as wolves and pack mentality. 

Wolves mated for life, but mates were often a shared thing between pack members. 

So, it would be only natural for them to share amongst themselves. 

He glanced at Stiles and noticed that his eyes flashed and that his finger tips were turning slightly into claws and he knew it was only a matter of time before he claimed one or both of the girls, if not by pure instinct and accident.

He knew that he would at least have to let him claim Lydia, but Alison, would be his own for the taking.

And he knew that both of them, would have to let loose on the girls sooner rather than later, or else it may just end up a blood bath the next time the entire hallway was filled.

Knowing that he had to think fast, Scott groaned slightly at the thought of taking the girls away from the school against their knowledge or will, but he knew he had no choice as it was the safest and most reasonable option for all of them involved.

He pulled Stiles to the side, and nodded towards the bathroom entrance that the girls would soon walk out of.

“Alright, this is what’s going to happen. We’re going to walk in, knock them out with the wolfish mind control thing Derek and Peter taught us, and then take them back to your place or somewhere else safe so we can handle things without interruptions.”

Stiles quickly processed the plan and nodded in agreement before they both checked their surroundings completely, making sure they were truly momentarily, alone with their prey and made for the bathroom like the predators that they knew they were.

It was time to hunt. 

And the girls wouldn’t know what hit them, until it was time. 

Both Stiles and Scott entered the bathroom at the same time, making both Alison and Lydia turn towards them in shock and surprise, but before they could make a sound, Scott overpowered both of them, sending psychic shockwaves into their minds, completely knocking them out if only for a short time.

Both girls fell hard and both boys were able to catch them and pick them up gracefully into their arms as if they weighed nothing at all. 

Scott looked around the bathroom for the best exit, and soon nodded in the direction of the bathroom window that led out towards the field on the far side of the school.

It was only a matter of minutes before the boys had their mates in their arms, and were quietly walking away from the school and around to where Stiles’ jeep was parked in the parking lot.

Making sure each girl was secure in the back seat, they both hopped in the jeep and took off towards Stiles’ house knowing full well that when the girls did finally wake up, they had a lot of explaining to do.

“You know, we could totally go to prison for this.” Scott murmured as Stiles shook his head with a confident grin.

Usually the one that minded the law more so than anyone seeing as how his dad was the Sheriff, it surprised Scott to see that Stiles was completely at ease at what they had just done, as if it was the most natural and logical solution in the world.

“Nah. It’ll be fine. Once we explain everything, they’ll know it needed to happen. They’ll feel the pull of the bond just like I did. It’ll be shocking at first, yeah. But you can’t deny the bond. It’s not possible.” Stiles said as Scott nodded in agreement. 

Denying the bond was impossible for mates, especially true mates like they were.

It would take over the girl’s senses and be so potent and intoxicating by the time they woke up, that they would be needing them just as much if not more than the boys did at that very moment. 

It wasn’t long before they pulled into Stiles’ driveway, and they quickly unloaded their still unconscious mates and discreetly made their way upstairs to Stiles’ room where they closed and locked the door and laid both girls out on his bed.

“So, when exactly will they wake up?” Stiles asked as he looked to Scott who seemed a bit unsure at the moment himself.

“I’m not sure. You were conscious when you were turned so you only passed out afterwards. We knocked them out first, so who knows how long it’ll take till then.”

Stiles groaned and ran a hand over his face in exasperation. 

“Well, Scottie. I hate to break it to you, but there’s only so much time in the day and night when we all have to be fully turned and mated before the end of the full moon, yeah? So, maybe we should hurry this up a bit.”

Scott checked his phone and noticed that school was half over by now, and that it would be odd if the girls didn’t make it home that night. 

Sure, they could miss a few classes, but the entire night was going to be a no go. 

It was now or never. 

Luckily, it was Alison who first started to stir and let out a groan before holding her head in slight pain.

Lydia then stirred after her and both girl’s eyes blinked open as they took in their surroundings. 

“What….In the fuck….Did you do…” Lydia growled as she quickly raised herself into a sitting position on the bed and glared at both Stiles and Scott. 

Alison lay still for a few moments, just taking everything in before weakly grabbing Lydia’s arm and pointing towards the boys who looked like they were about to shit themselves.

“Do you feel it? It’s coming from them. If you don’t feel it yet, you will soon.” 

Lydia stopped herself mid-way from trying to pummel the boys and stood completely still, as it finally reached her.

“Oh my god…What the fuck is that?” She asked as Stiles raised an eyebrow in her direction and Scott chuckled at her confusion. 

“That, Lyds, is the pull of our mating bond. And it will not be satisfied until, you are turned and thoroughly fucked and mated. So, I suggest in order to make this faster, let’s combine the fucking and turning into one event, yeah?” Stiles said as stalked over to where Lydia was watching him with an unreadable expression. 

“Mating bond? What mating bond? And what do you mean fucking? I’m a virgin.” She said as her voice became slightly higher and shriller. 

Alison nodded still laying back on the bed knowing full well what was going on.

Scott smirked in triumph as he made his way over to where she lay and gently brushed her long hair out of her eyes.

“I knew you’d be the first to get it.” He said as his voice became husky and low with need.

Alison nodded and gave him a weak smile before looking over at Lydia and Stiles in concern as he seemed to be driving the poor girl into more and more hysterics by the second. 

“Lydia. It’s fine. It’s okay. They’re not gonna hurt us. It’s just meant to be.” She said in a soothing tone as Lydia looked over at her like she had lost her mind. 

“What the fuck are you thinking? They’re gonna fucking rape us for all we know.”

Scott narrowed his eyes as Stiles looked taken a back and deeply hurt by her words. 

“Absolutely not! We would never take either of you against your will. We brought you here, sure. But I’m not going to fucking take anything from you without your full consent and permission. As our mates, it would be the ultimate act of disrespect to do anything but. If you feel like you can resist the pull of the bond, and want to reject it completely, you are completely and fully allowed to walk out that door and we will not come after you again. It’s up to you, it’s your choice.”

Alison’s eyes widened at his words as she looked between all of them.

She knew of the mating bond, as her family had been hunters for many centuries. 

They had only recently in the past few centuries called a truce with the local wolves not to hunt their kind anymore. 

But she had never known of any female mate being given any sort of choice or right to deny a bond once a bond itself was discovered.

The fact that Scott as the clear Alpha was allowing such things, was mind boggling to her. 

Stiles looked like a kicked puppy as Lydia stood in the middle of the room, looking towards the door.

Scott knew it wouldn’t be right to take them against their will, and he knew even from being human once, that there was a clear difference between right and wrong. 

He nudged Stiles inside his mind, and drew the attention of his Beta over to him. 

“You can’t force her, Stiles. If she doesn’t want it, she doesn’t want it. And if she’s strong enough to resist and reject it, then that’s her choice. She may be a mate of ours, and yours definitely, but you and I both know, that we can’t force anything on them at all. It’s not right. And we’re not going to be like that. Despite what our instincts tell us.” 

Stiles nodded silently to the quiet words his Alpha spoke into his mind and knew that he was right.

If this wasn’t what his mate wanted, he would do what she wanted if only to make her happy in the end. 

But, before she walked away, he knew he had to say what he needed to say.

And if she chose to walk after that, then that was all he could do.

“Lydia, before you walk out of this room and away from me, us, together. What this is, is not just because of what Scott and I currently are. It’s because I’ve loved you since the moment I met you and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. And if it’s anyone who I’d fucking want to lose my virginity to, it would be you and only you. And maybe Scott too but that’s different. And if you choose to do this, with us, all of us, then I promise there will be no going back. You’ll have all of us as your mates, forever. It’s something that has no end once it’s began and we can never be separated after it’s started. After we make it official, that’s it. It’s you, me, Scott and Alison. Forever. And our kids. One day, if you want to, there will be our kids too. However big a family you want. We’ll give it to you. I promise. Just please…Don’t walk away without knowing that, I love you. I adore you and I can’t see myself without you ever.” 

By the time he finished speaking both he and Lydia had tears running down their cheeks and it was then that she knew that she too could have it no other way. 

The bond, wasn’t just a mating one, but one that had been there for so long that she chose to ignore.

But now she had made her choice, and there was no going back. 

She looked over and met Scott’s gaze that was now a fiery red with Alpha nature. 

“If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it right. Alison, we’ll call your dad and tell him you left school with me and are over at my house for the weekend for a sleepover. If we’re going to do this, with us, like this….Well, we have a few hours before night falls. We have some time to get ready. Give us time to prepare. Then we’ll meet back here tonight. Ready for….Everything. Together.” She said as Stiles sighed visibly in relief, and they all nodded in agreement.

In a few hours time, they would become one, forever and always.


	3. The Blood Shared Between Us Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Loss of virginity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah it's been forever since I updated this. Welp, here we are with another new update. So, hopefully this completely kinky fuckery smutty messy slightly romantic long ass chapter will make up for it lol. TW: Popping the cherry. Aka loss of virginity. If this is something that bothers you, feel free to skip ahead and wait for the next chapter. It is consensual. They've already established that. And yeah. And I absolutely feel like that this chapter will hopefully convey some sort of fluffy factor in there as well.

The Blood Shared Between Us Chapter 3

It was late by the time Lydia and Alison arrived back at Stiles’ house, with two duffel bags filled with their things, fully prepared to stay with the boys for the weekend.

“Are you ready for this?” Alison whispered as Lydia rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.

“Totally. If I’m going to lose my virginity, it might as well be to someone who loves me instead of a loser like Jackson.” 

Alison hummed in approval, glad that Lydia had finally come to her senses about her asshole ex-boyfriend.

It wasn’t long before the door opened, revealing a darkened interior and Stiles who was leaning up against the doorframe with a heated gaze. 

“My dad’s gone for the weekend. Some fishing trip apparently. It’s rare he gets time off, but this time he decided to take it.”

He stepped back and allowed the girls to enter, before closing and locking the door behind them. 

He led them up the stairs where Scott was already waiting for them in Stiles’ room. 

He looked up from where he sat on Stiles’ bed and his eyes immediately found Alison’s, softening as he scanned over her nervous expression. 

“I’m glad you came back. I was worried that you might have changed your mind.” He murmured softly as he stood to greet them. 

Alison and Lydia exchanged a look, before Lydia shook her head with a small smile.

“We both can feel it now. Whatever is going on, it’s strong and we can’t deny it. And if it’s really meant to be, then we might as well be all in.”

Alison nodded in agreement, as both Stiles and Scott came to stand in front of them.

“Since Stiles’ dad is gone for the weekend, are you two okay with staying the entire weekend? I know after I turned Stiles, we were unable to separate ourselves from one another for weeks on end. I think our wolves will need to adjust to having you with us, especially after you’re mated.” 

Alison spoke up, her voice coming across less nervous and more excited, making Scott’s cock twitch hard at her words. 

“Yeah, we both said that I’m staying over with Lydia for the weekend so it’s no problem at all. We’re here as long as you need us.”

Both boys eyes lit up as the girls dropped their bags over by the door and turned back to where they were now being watched like the prey they were clearly about to become.

Scott met Stiles’ eyes and whispered quietly into his mind.

“We can’t rush this, even though our instincts want us to. This is all of our first times and we have to make it special, not just for us but for them. You only get one first time. We have to hold back enough to let them guide us.”

Stiles nodded even though his cock was already hard and straining against his jeans. 

Scott stepped forward, gently taking Alison’s hands in his own and looking down at her with a look of pure adoration and understanding.

“I know this is all of our first times tonight, and we want to make this as special as possible for you. And even though both Stiles and I are already wolves, I can honestly say neither of us know anything about how to go about doing this, so just know that we’re both going to be as awkward and nervous as you are.”

Alison giggled lightly and reached her hand up to caress his cheek, allowing him to lean into her touch.

“Just use your instincts. Let them guide you. They’ll show you what you need to do. We’ll follow your lead.”

Scott closed his eyes and let out a small growl of desire, but was surprised when it was Stiles who made the first move, opting to completely and utterly give in to his primal urges. 

Stiles pounced on Lydia and took her into his arms, pulling her flush against him before capturing her lips with his own.

Lydia was surprised at first, but her own instincts took over as she moaned lightly against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. 

Scott quirked an eyebrow at them before shrugging and letting his own instincts take over.

He mirrored Stiles and took Alison into his arms, letting them tighten around her small figure and began nipping eagerly at her lips. 

Alison let out several breathy moans, as Scott nipped and kissed down her neck and onto her collarbone.

“I need you out of these clothes now.” He growled as she nodded and hurried to rid herself of everything that she was wearing. 

Scott did the same and let out a long whine at the sight of her completely naked before him for the very first time. 

He glanced over at Stiles and Lydia and saw that both of them were also completely naked, and apparently way ahead of him and Alison.

Stiles had Lydia pressed up against the door of his bedroom and was in the process of lifting her into his arms.

Scott opted to guide Alison over to Stiles’ bed and gently laid her down on top of the sheets, before quickly mounting her. 

Lydia let out a scream and a string of curses, the smell of blood wafting through the air, making Scott realize that Stiles had already taken her for himself and had already marked her while they mated. 

Not wanting to be left out, Scott lined himself up to Alison’s already soaked folds before gently slipping himself inside.

Alison whimpered as his large cock filled and stretched her for the very first time.

Scott leaned down and captured her lips with his own, before pulling back and thrusting hard into her, effectively claiming her once and for all. 

Alison let out a scream and tears sprang from her eyes as he stilled inside of her and began to work on kissing each and every one of her tears away.

After a few moments, Alison nodded, signaling that was ready, and Scott pulled back and began thrusting into her, this time harder and faster than before.

He growled at the feeling of her clamping down around him and knew it wouldn’t be long before he came hard inside of her. 

His fangs lengthened and just as he felt her body shake with her first orgasm, he bit down hard into the crook of her neck, marking her as his own, forever. 

He finished the process of turning her before he gently pulled out of her and saw that she had passed out right there in his arms.

He gently tucked her into bed beside him, just as Stiles carried a marked and unconscious Lydia over to the other side of the bed and settled in beside them.

Scott wrapped his arms around Alison and turned to face where Stiles had his arms wrapped around Lydia with a tired and content smile. 

“Not bad, Scottie. Not bad at all.” Stiles murmured into his mind, followed with a saucy wink. 

Scott snorted with laughter, trying hard not to wake their mates who laid between them. 

And it wasn’t long before all of them drifted off into their first sleep together, as one true pack.


	4. The Blood Shared Between Us Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd we're back! Lol Brand new chapter for ya! This chapter will be Scott and Stiles' mating scene. Woo! Boys in love equals omg my heart is bursting! And yeah, Lydia and Allison both appear at the end of the chapter. I feel like this story is gonna turn fluffy pretty quick, so be prepared lol.

The Blood Shared Between Us Chapter 4

It was late when Scott opened his eyes sleepily, and heard the shower running in the bathroom down the hall. 

He yawned and noticed that the full moon was now high in the sky, and when he looked over, he saw that Stiles was now missing from where he was previously laying across from him. 

Both girls were fast asleep, curled up against one another in a tight embrace, making his eyes dart over to the open bedroom door, before flashing their bright Alpha red.

Carefully, he removed himself from his pack’s embrace before padding down to the bathroom, where he found the door cracked open and steam billowing out into the darkened hallway.

Stepping inside, the smell of arousal hit him hard like a freight train as he made his way over to where Stiles stood leaning up against the wall of the shower, his hands wrapped around his cock as he came loudly with a growl.

Stiles looked up, his eyes meeting Scott’s as his breath came out in heavy pants.

“You’re the only one that needs to be mated, now.” Scott murmured, his voice deep and husky as his eyes flicked over Stiles with a look of pure need. 

“Take me. If I’m yours, take me now.” Stiles replied making Scott all but pounce on the other boy. 

Scott lifted Stiles into his arms and growled in approval as Stiles wrapped his legs around Scott’s waist, before allowing Scott to guide him down onto his hardened cock.

Both boys let out a string of curses when Scott’s cock finally settled into Stiles’ perfect ass, officially making them one, once and for all. 

“Ungh, fuck you feel amazing.” Scott whined as he dropped his head down onto Stiles’ shoulder, the other boy’s claws digging into his back. 

“Move, Scottie. Give everything you have to me. Please…” Stiles begged as Scott’s eyes rolled back slightly, the feeling of his mate’s breath ghosting over his skin. 

“As you wish.” Scott growled before puling back enough to thrust himself deep inside Stiles, making the boy moan and buck against him, eager to relish in the feeling of his cock. 

“Harder, faster…More…Please…” Stiles panted as Scott sped up and began pounding into his mate, who mewled and moaned in his arms. 

It didn’t take long for Stiles’ claws to draw blood from Scott’s shoulder, as he came suddenly, roaring as his mate’s name fell from his lips.

Scott came seconds later, biting down hard onto Stiles’ mating mark, making the boy’s head fly back against the wall of the shower as they both rode out their highs.

A few moments later, Scott gently set Stiles back on his feet, holding onto him until he was sure he could stand on his own. It was then that he saw Stiles’ cock twitch and start to come back to life, making Stiles blush hard and Scott lick his lips, knowing exactly how he wanted his mate next. 

Stiles drew in a sharp breath when Scott dropped to his knees before him, and then wrapped his lips around his now fully hard cock. 

“Oh my god…Holy fuck…” Stiles groaned as he fisted his hands into Scott’s hair and his eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy at the feeling of Scott’s mouth traveling up and down his length.

Scott hummed slightly in satisfaction, the look on his mate’s face driving him crazy with need as he ran his tongue along the underside of his cock before circling it around the tip, making many more curses fall from Stiles’ lips. 

“If I knew you’d be this good at giving head, I would’ve confessed my love for you years ago.” Stiles moaned as he bucked against Scott’s mouth, loving how Scott took him balls deep each and every time.

Scott reached up and cupped Stiles balls as Stiles thrust hard into his mouth. 

Scott felt Stiles’ cock twitch hard, and he braced himself, wrapping his lips tighter around him and giving one long lick, before Stiles came hard across his tongue.

“Fuck Scott!” Stiles cried as he emptied himself completely, watching with a glazed expression as Scott sucked him dry before releasing him with a loud pop. 

Stiles marveled at the way Scott’s lips glistened as he looked up at him with a look full of pride knowing that he had pleased his mate.

“Well fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing I ever saw…” A familiar voice murmured quietly as they both turned and found Lydia and Alison tilting their heads to the side to admire their current positions. 

Alison nodded as her eyes perused her new mates figures with a newfound appreciation.

Stiles blushed hard as Scott merely smirked, his eyes twinkling just as the morning sun was peeking through the bathroom window.

“Anyone up for round two?” Stiles croaked as Scott chuckled and the girls shared a look before fixing them both with a predatory expression.

“You had your fun, boys. Now it’s our turn.” Alison growled as her eyes flashed a bright Alpha red, making Scott’s cock come to life once again.

“Oh fuck…Here we go again…” He sighed just as both their female mates pounced on them, not letting them go for the rest of the day.


End file.
